


Khan's Pride

by Quagswagging



Series: Khan [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Gen, Lion PoV, Lions, M/M, Max the Zookeeper, Multi, POV Outsider, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Khan considers himself lucky. He has a human mommy who loves him, and a pride that any lion can be proud of.This is the story of how Khan met his human mommy, and of how the human mommy fell in love.(Or the Khan the Lion POV fic no one asked for but which I DESPERATELY wanted to write)
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Khan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743811
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116





	Khan's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yes this idea could not leave my head after Monday so uhm yeah I wrote it lol! I spend hours researching lion's sounds and body language, so this hopefully makes sense. I never wrote from an animal POV before so excuse any inconsistencies. Khan refers to some characters not by their name but by a nickname, I hope these are self explanatory, but just in case, you can find a list in the end notes.
> 
> ! Don't get in an enclosure with a lion it generally does not end well ! 
> 
> I will try to resist the urge to write 12 more fics about Khan but I cannot make any promises lol

Khan just remembered being frightened. One moment, he had been sleeping contentedly next to his mother, and the next moment he had felt something sharp push into his flesh. He had lost consciousness soon after, and when he woke up, his mother was gone. Not that his mother had seemed very fond of him, Khan was often left hungry because she was too impatient to feed him, but she had been safe and familiar. 

The black crate he had woken up in had been far from familiar, and Khan had been scared, calling out for his mum and clawing at the crate’s sides. 

“Easy little one, you’re safe.” a soothing voice rang out. Khan knew it was a human, his mother had told him to be weary of humans at all times, but this one seemed gentle, kind even. Khan chuffed and only clawed at the crate more, just wanting to not be alone anymore.

He still hissed when the crate opened, a human male knelt down to peek inside. Khan hissed and swatted his paw in the human’s direction halfheartedly. The human let out a shushing noise and reached out his paws, _hands_ Khan remembered, to lift Khan out of the cold crate. There was something weird and thick around the human’s hand, Khan knew the human’s hands were normally hairless and skinny, and Khan bit the hand experimentally. 

“Glad you’re wearing gloves now?” a second human voice said, Khan hissed in direction of the second human, cuddling into the hold of the one holding him. He didn’t know anyone, but the first human smelled nice and was careful with him.

“He’s feisty, Max, watch out.” the second voice warned. 

“He’s beautiful.” the first voice, Max, spoke fondly, brushing the weird thick fingers over Khan’s head. Khan chuffed and gently nipped at them again. 

“It’s all okay buddy, you’re safe with me.” Max said, putting Khan on top of some soft blankets. Khan let out a soft grunt, trying to crawl back closer to the human as the smells of the blankets was weird and scared him. 

Still, the human got up and walked away, leaving Khan alone. Khan yipped and tried to wobble after the human, teeth grabbing ahold of the human's jeans to try and keep him close.

The human chuckled and knelt down, stroking Khan's back. It almost felt like his mum was grooming him. Khan let out a soft grunt, shivering a little, and tried to crawl back into the human's arms. He was hungry and afraid, and had liked the human hugging him. Khan let out a whine and made to suckle at the human's gloved fingers. 

"Here Max." The second human spoke, giving Max an object that smelled vaguely of milk. Khan chuffed and licked his muzzle happily. Max chuckled, sitting down with the cub on his lap.

"Are you hungry, little fella?" Max cooed, pushing the teat of the bottle against Khan's mouth. Khan let out a content noise and suckled on it, blinking slowly as he drank. His paws were kneading against the human's hands as he fed hungrily, the human cooing softly and stroking his fur.

"Welcome home, Khan."

~~~~~~

Khan whimpered and pressed back into the corner of his enclosed, hiding in the heap of blankets. There was a storm reaching on outside, and the sounds were scary. Khan let out a pitiful sound, trying to sniff out where his human mommy was hiding, but Max's familiar smell was nowhere to be found. Khan called louder now, hoping desperately someone would hear him. 

He hid into a corner when someone stepped into the area behind his enclosure, where the food came from. He mewled when he smelled who it was.

"Ssh little one, I'm here." Max said, stepping into the enclosure. Khan whimpered and instantly ran over, bumping his head into Max's legs. Max lifted him up, holding Khan close to his chest with one arm as he securely closed the door with the other. "You're getting heavy." Max chuckled as Khan excitedly licked at his cheek. Max sat down in the corner of the enclosure, on the blankets, and Khan chuffed happily when he figured out this meant his human mommy would stay.

He crawled onto Max’s chest, pushing his nose under Max’s chin. The human hummed, stroking Khan’s soft fur. Khan closed his eyes, feeling calmer now he was safely pressed up against Max. He felt Max yawn and then yawned himself, chuffing and licking at the human’s neck as he got more comfortable. Max pulled a blanket up over them and Khan let out a deep breath, the warmth lulling him to sleep.

He woke up from a hand stroking his back, but the hand did not belong to Max. Khan bared his teeth as he lifted his head, growling as he prepared to protect his human mommy. The silent human was the one stroking him, one of the humans that seemed to be the leaders of the pride Khan and Max belonged to. The silent man always smelled like birds, lots of danger birds, but he always did know where to pat Khan. Khan chuffed softly, shyly licking the man’s palm. The silent man let out a hum, before touching Max’s cheek, causing Khan’s human to wake up.

“I thought we had an agreement about you not sleeping in the enclosure anymore.” the silent man tutted at Max. Max smiled awkwardly.

“He got afraid because of the storm, I couldn’t leave him alone.” Max answered. Khan meanwhile busied himself attempting to groom the silent man’s wrist, where dark patterns ran over the pale skin. He huffed in confusion when the lines did not come off. The silent man gave Max a stern look but then rolled his eyes.

“Very well. Just go take a shower and have some breakfast before you start your duties.” he made Max promise, before leaving the room. Max chuckled,looking down on Khan and patting the cub’s ears when Khan impatiently nudged him, getting hungry.

“Good morning to you too, Khan.” 

~~~~~~

"Khan, watch the nails." Max chuckled as the 9-month old cub jumped up against his back, wanting to play. Khan growled softly, carefully nipping at Max's arms. He knew from experience that he had to be careful with his human mommy, as he easily got hurt by Khan's claws and teeth.

"Good boy." Max chuckled as Khan licked at his chin and blinked slowly, showing he was comfortable with the human. He huffed and flopped down on the human's legs, grooming the pads of his paws. Max scratched the sensitive spot behind his ear and Khan purred, stretching out happily.

"Spending time with your lapcat again?" A voice chuckled. Khan lifted his head to see the human his human mommy called Carlos. Carlos always smelled like fish, which was strange, but he had helped feed Khan a few times, so Khan liked him. There was a smaller human behind Carlos, who smelled afraid. Khan chuffed and jumped up against the iron bars to have a closer look.

"Did you send your lapcat to threaten us now?" Carlos chuckled. Khan chuffed and stuck his tongue through the bars to lick at the man's fingers, which smelled like fish.

"It's bad enough you are dating my roommate, don't call my cub a lapcat." Max tutted. Khan chuffed happily at being called a cub and licked Max's hair, before turning back to the iron bars to try and sniff at the smaller human. 

"Lando, it's okay. He won't hurt you." Max told the small human. "You smell like me since you're my roommate, he'll consider you part of the pride." Max said, turning and teasingly tugging on Khan's ear. Khan grumbled and nipped at Max's fingers in return. Lando stepped closer now, placing his hand flat against the bars to let Khan sniff at his palm. Khan let out a soft grunt and licked at the small man's palm. He had seen human cubs before, and this one seemed young too, meaning Khan would not hurt him.

"Good boy." Max said, getting up. Khan knew this meant his human mommy would be leaving soon, and immediately whined in protest.

"I'll be back tonight baby." Max chuckled, letting the lion jump up against him for a last snuggle. Khan knew he would be, Max always came back, but he would much rather have him close constantly. Max pressed a kiss to his muzzle, scratching Khan's ear one last time.

"See you soon little one."

~~~~~~

Khan watched curiously as a little cub growled at him, gnawing at his paw before swatting at Khan’s full mane. The cub smelled like him, and like Mocha, one of the females introduced into his pride a while back. The females were nice enough, although their arrival had meant Max distancing himself from Khan, something Khan could not understand. But the two cubs Mocha had given birth too were fun enough, and Khan didn’t mind Scout and Aria climbing all over him. It kept him busy now that Max did not find him important anymore. 

The human still visited Khan almost every day, but sometimes smelled like other animals now, which Khan did not like. Khan wanted Max to play with his cubs too, although Mocha would surely not approve, yet the human showed no interest in them. 

The only real interaction Khan still had with him was during feeding times and when Max wanted to check his belly and paws. But even then, the human did not come into the enclosure anymore. Khan always tried to urge the human into cuddling, but Max would always sigh, his scent sad, and leave after the check up was done. 

The silent human was with Max more often now, often watching on and seeming to test Khan. Khan wasn’t sure what the test was for, so he did now know if he had passed it. 

“He didn’t change, he is still my gentle cub.” Max had grumbled at the silent human one night, sounding angry. It had alerted Khan instantly, the large lion pacing back and forth along the iron bars seperating him from his human.

“We can’t guarantee your safety.” the silent human said. “Now that he is with the females and the cubs, he might get territorial and hurt you.” the silent human’s voice was raspy, like the bird he smelled like, and Khan impatiently huffed at him. He tried to nudge his nose through the gates, wanted Max to pat him, but he was too big. He whined sadly, getting anxious now.

“Sssh, Khan.” Max soothed, kneeling down in front of the fence and waiting for Khan to sit down opposite him. Max mimicked a soft chuff, it sounded a bit weird but Khan knew what he meant, and Khan returned the sound softly, blinking slowly as Max retained eye contact with him.

Max didn’t seem to like the distance between the two of them either, and Khan just hoped this meant that one day, the human would step into his enclosure again.

~~~~~~  
Max smelled nervous the first time he had brought the curly human. The curly human often bared his teeth, but Khan had learned early on that it was a happy gesture for humans. Max and the curly human talked for a long time, looking at Khan, and Khan could feel the anxiousness in Max’s scent turn content.

“He is beautiful.” the curly human spoke, awe in his voice. Khan chuffed proudly, shaking his mane and pawing at the iron bars. Max sighed and got out a little piece of meat, holding it high above Khan’s head.

“Can you show me your belly, Khan?” Max asked, patting his own belly to signal what Khan had to do, and Khan instantly jumped up, grabbing the snack and chewing it happily while he let Max check him over. Khan bumped his head into the iron bars, hoping Max would pat him, but all he got was a soft stroke over the pad of his foot. 

“Sorry bud.” Max mumbled, seeming upset again. Khan watched as the curly human stepped forward, placing a hand on Max’s shoulder. It seemed to comfort Max, and Khan was glad the curly human was there. They spoke quietly, pressing closer and closer together, before the curly human gently said Khan’s name.

Khan chuffed at him, giving him a slow blink to show he trusted the man. This seemed to make Max even happier, and Khan hoped his human mommy would soon be happy enough to cuddle him again. 

~~~~~~

Khan knew something was going on. Max and the curly human - Khan knew his name was Daniel now but curly human was just easier to remember - stood next to the enclosure, together with the silent human and the other human who smelled like the silent one. He could see Carlos there too, together with the human cub who was no cub, and they all seemed to be waiting for something. There was a lot of nervous tension in the air and Khan shuffled further away from the crowd, whining softly. 

He watched closely as Dan pulled Max close, pressing their mouths together as Max seemed to reassure him. The silent human and the one who smelled like him pulled Max side a little, the latter seeming anxious while the silent one just stared at Khan. Khan blinked slowly, promising the pride leader to behave during whatever was about to happen.

The noise of the gate opening startled Khan, and he stayed close to the ground, letting out a soft noise when he saw Max walking closer. The gate closed and Khan still wasn’t sure about this all. Sometimes when there were this many people around the enclosure, something sharp would shoot in his skin and he would lose consciousness again like the time he had left his mother. That was scary and it made Khan’s anxiousness increase.

This time however, it just seemed to be him and Max in the enclosure, his human mommy kneeling down on the floor to greet him, as he had done when Khan had been little. 

“Come here, _kleintje_ ” Max cooed, and Khan didn’t need to be asked twice. He instantly jogged over to the human, chuffing and whining loudly. He heard the other humans let out scared noises and stopped in his tracks when he was close to Max, laying down on the dusty floor again instead of jumping on the human like he wanted to. Max let out a sniffle, placing his hand on Khan’s muzzle. Khan chuffed and closed his eyes, savoring the touch.

“I get to cuddle you again, Khan.” Max whispered. Khan whined and tried to crawl onto Max’s lap, huffing grumpily when he found he didn’t fit anymore. Max chuckled, arms around Khan’s neck to hold him close. His human mommy was crying, a sound Khan had learned was sad, but Max did not _smell_ sad. Khan settled for licking Max’s hair, hoping to soothe the human that way. 

“I love you buddy.” Max whispered, before mimicking a chuff again. Khan purred and contently closed his eyes.

He was home again.

~~~~~~

BONUS SCENE FOR THE SAKE OF TRADITION

“I am not getting in the enclosure!” the cub human said firmly, folding his arms over his chest. Khan, who had been enjoying a head rub from Max, chuffed and yawned, showing off his impressive teeth. Dan the curly human was with them too, and even though he was not his human mommy, he was part of the pride, and Khan liked him close. Max and Dan smelled very similar now, and Khan knew that meant Dan was Max’s mate. He was happy for his human mommy, and for himself, as Dan helped him untangle his mane often.

Ever since Max had come into his enclosure for a cuddle, more people had dared to do so, although none of their cuddles were as good as Max’s. The 3 females and the now 4-month-old cubs allowed the others near too now, following Khan’s example. The cubs seemed particularly fond of the silent human, as the human played with them often, and were both currently brushing up against the silent human’s legs.

“He will not hurt you Lando.” Max chuckled, rubbing his hand under Khan’s chin. Khan kneaded his paws happily. He whined grumpily when Max let go of him, the human walking over to take the cub human’s hand. Carlos was there too, but he was wet and smelled too strongly of fish, so Khan was glad he kept his distance.

Max brought the cub human closer, making him kneel down near Khan’s belly. Khan eyed them curiously, but was distracted as Dan teasingly tugged his ear a little. Max took the cub human’s hand and placed it on Khan’s flank. The cub human still seemed nervous, but carefully stroked Khan’s side. Khan let out a content purr and lifted his head to lick at the cub human’s hair, grooming him as he occasionally groomed his actual cubs too.

“He’s trying to eat me!” the cub human squeaked. Max chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running away.

“No Lando. You’re part of the Pride now.”

**Author's Note:**

> _His human/human mommy: Max  
>  Curly human: Daniel  
> Silent human: Kimi  
> the human who smells like him (him=the silent human): Seb  
> Cub human: Lando  
> the human who smells like fish: Carlos  
> Scout and Aria: Khan's cubs_
> 
> Thanks for reading! Writing this made me intensely happy so I hope it can cheer some of you up as well <3  
> Since this is so unlike anything I've written before, I'd LOVE some feedback! Would anyone want to see more about Khan?
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: bwoahtastic
> 
> If you want more zoo fics - let me know!


End file.
